


Hyacinths & Honey

by Watermelone



Series: LOmegaverse [2]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Canon Universe, F/M, Fleshlights, Heats, Infidelity, Late Bloomer, Lube, Masturbation, Scent blockers, Sex Toys, Smut, break ups, implied non consensual hormone manipulation, no beta we die like women, ruts, supressants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelone/pseuds/Watermelone
Summary: Omega! They're here! Hades fights the urge to barrel down the steps and find them. He rests a hand on the glass instead, trying to steady himself. They smell like hyacinth blossoms and raw honey. Like springtime incarnate. His mouth waters at the thought of tasting their skin. Maybe even… biting them.In which Hades' scent awakens Persephone's Omega
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: LOmegaverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976074
Comments: 113
Kudos: 307





	1. What's that smell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: always use / when writing A/B/O without it becomes an offensive slur againt the aboriginal Australians
> 
> Special thanks to [Miss_Understood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Understood/pseuds/Miss_Understood) for the sensitivity read and also being an amazing cheerleader during all of my a/b/o nonsense
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING
> 
> Regarding the "implied non consensual hormone manipulation" tag:
> 
> ((Spoilers))
> 
> Demeter gives Persephone magic/medicine to prevent her from presenting as omega and lies to her about what it does.
> 
> If you don't want to read this then skip beginning few paragraphs and start after the "***"

"And you need this magic for what exactly?"

"To stave off my ruts, Hecate. It's not safe for my daughter. And I'd rather not be indisposed for a week. Anything could happen in a week."

"Fair enough. She's a little young to worry about someone scenting her. She's not even had her first heat."

"I need to be sure it never happens-- that I'm around and not distracted with rut, that is."

"Very well. I put it in pill form. You take one a month, every month."

"Thank you, dear."

**~**

"But what's it for?"

"It will help you to control your powers."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to grow all those trees."

"This isn't punishment, little one. Your powers are erratic and unpredictable but this will help. Besides, it's just one pill until next month. That's not too bad, right?"

"Okay."

"That's my girl."

**~**

"Young Kore is growing up so fast, isn't she?"

"She is. What can I help you with, Zeus?"

"Routine designation determination. You know it's required for all immortals. It must be recorded in the official records."

"Well go ahead. She's a beta."

"So she is. Curious how you, an alpha, made a beta all by yourself. By all accounts she should be either alpha or omega."

"You got what you came for. Goodbye."

"The odds of such a phenomenon are… not likely."

"Get off my property."

**~**

"I can't stop you from going to Olympus, Kore. You are growing into your powers quite nicely. Quite powerfully. I can only ask you'll continue to take your medicine."

"I will, Mama. I promise."

"Just the one pill, once a month, same time every month. Just as it has been since you were ten."

"I know Mama."

"And you'll come back in a few months when you need more, right? You're still young, you still need them."

"Yes Mama. Promise."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**~**

"Demeter, with Persephone in Olympus you should stop taking these. It's not healthy to not have your ruts."

"Thank you for your concern but I'll continue taking them. After a couple millennia it's nice to have a reprieve."

"I really must insist--"

"I like you better when you mind your business."

"Fine."

"Thank you, dear."

*******

"Maybe I shouldn't have come," Persephone self-cautiously tugged at the hem of her almost too short dress.

"C'mon you look fantastic," Artemis consoled her. "You can't deny the world a glimpse of you in that dress. It would be _tragic_ ."

"Everyone will think I'm just some stupid village girl."

"No one will think that."

"Artemis, I'm really nervous."

"You'll be fine. Come on, let's go dance."

"Okay."

**\--**

She is lucky to be here. Not just the Panathenaea, which is an honor in and of itself to be invited, but Olympus. She wouldn't be here at all if it weren't for Artemis. She barely knew Persephone but she still took her in. Opened her arms and her home to her. She'll never be able to thank her enough.

_"Only because she's a respectable young beta like you,"_ her mother had said. _"As long as her no good alpha brother stays away."_

The music is loud and overwhelming and the lights, while dim, are still too bright and overbearing. The unending chatter of the other partygoers grate at her ears ruthlessly. She has never felt more out of her depth.

Still, she tries to enjoy herself for Artemis' sake. And she is having fun. Really she is. It's all just… _much_ . _Culture shock_ , she reasons.

Persephone and Artemis sway to the music as they chat with each other about inconsequential things. They're talking about her school schedule when her friend from the mortal realm, Hermes, finds them on the dance floor.

"You escaped the helicopter clutches of Demeter! I'm so happy for you."

She pulls him into a tight hug, "hey! I missed you."

She goes to introduce him to Artemis but they've already met: "he's a friend of my brother's, also a fellow Olympian." Artemis shrugs off the arm Hermes threw over her shoulder.

"Aww Art. But aren't we friends too?"

She scoffs at his puppy-dog eyes before relenting with a smile and a roll of her eyes, "I guess."

"Group hug!" Hermes pulls them into a tight hug, dodging all of Artemis' half-hearted swats.

They break apart, laughing. The other two gods begin talking about their respective duties; Artemis about increasing prey population in the mortal realm and how she plans to correct the issue and Hermes about improving his mail carrier business in the immortal realms. These things would normally be fascinating to Persephone. She'd ask questions or give suggestions but something's caught her attention--

Her knees go weak. She would blame the alcohol if she'd had any. She feels a strange wetness in her underwear. She unintentionally interrupts her friends:

"What's that smell?" She inhales deeply through her nose, trying to ingest as much of this odor as possible. "Smells _amazing_ ." _Woodsy and smoke. Like a forest fire in winter. The old and dead burning away to make room for the new and fresh to grow and thrive._

The other gods give each other a puzzled look before turning back to Persephone with concerned looks on their faces. What was wrong with them? Couldn't they smell it?

"We don't smell anything, hon." Hermes confesses.

It doesn't make sense. She's never smelled anything like it. "I need to find that smell." She doesn't know why but solving this mystery is the most important thing in the world right now. Persephone scans the crowd almost frantically, figuring out which way the scent is coming from.

"Are you okay--?" Artemis grabs her arm, stopping her pursuit before quickly pulling her hand back as if she had been burned, "--Perse, you're burning up." She presses the back of her palm to Persephone's forehead, then her cheek.

This shocks her out of whatever trance she was in. "Am I? I'm alright. I just need some air." Her neck itches, just under her ears, near her pulse point, and at her nape. The insides of her wrists too. Her whole body trembles with pleasure when she touches them, trying to relieve the itch.

Persephone is having a silent war with herself. She has to get out of here. But she _has_ to find that smell too. She's dizzy.

If she didn't know any better she'd guess she's going into _heat_. She's seen plenty of her sister-nymphs start their heats before they're escorted to "the heat hut", as they called it. An isolated cabin where the unmated omegas go to have their heats. It's always guarded by no less than four other nymphs, or even her mother sometimes.

_"Nymphs are safe,"_ her mother would say, _"because nymphs are never alphas."_

But it's not possible. Persephone is a beta. She would have presented years ago otherwise. But that begs the question, what _is_ wrong with her?

"I'll go with you," Hermes offers. She sees his nose twitch as he sniffs the air, "hey, are you really okay? You smell… different."

"It's okay. You have fun, I'm really, _really_ okay. Promise. I'll find you later." Persephone leaves her friends and heads for the door, hoping fresh air will help. She feels anxious. Like she's not where she should be. Not _with_ who she should be.

_Alpha. Find Alpha,_ a small voice whispers to her, so quiet she almost didn't understand it. She doesn't look around her to find the source because somehow she knows it's coming from her. It _is_ her.

She smells it again outside. That smell. It's faint but just as delicious. _Alpha,_ the voice says again as Persephone follows the scent to a sleek, black car. She tries the handle. It's unlocked.

Distantly she knows she shouldn't be opening someone's car door, or climbing into their backseat, or falling asleep in their car, lulled by their scent and a sudden drowsiness, but she does it all anyway.

_Alpha won't mind. We'll wait for Alpha here._

_Alpha will take care of us._

*******

Hades sulks through the halls, joining his brothers in the VIP lounge, "VIP" being Zeus and anyone he feels like allowing in at the time. Yet another elaborate and mandatory party for Zeus to flaunt his status and power under the guise of celebrating his daughter, Athena. Yet another party he has to attend alone. He immediately makes for the wet bar to pour himself a tumbler of anything strong.

"Where's your date?" Zeus asks by way of greeting.

"She's not coming. I don't want to talk about it."

"I say good riddance," Poseidon chirps from his place on the couch before he stands to join them at the window, looking into the crowd. "She's mean. You're an alpha, you shouldn't have to put up with that." His alpha hums in agreement.

"How very old-fashioned of you. Also childish. ' _Mean_ '? Care to point me in the direction of the slide and swing set?"

"You're deflecting. But that's alright. You'll see your worth someday."

Hades was about to deflect some more but a server opens the door just then, bringing in some food his brothers probably ordered before he arrived. They bring with them an absolutely _intoxicating_ aroma. A _scent_. Too faint to be theirs, it's coming from someone downstairs.

_Omega! They're here!_ Hades fights the urge to barrel down the steps and find them. He rests a hand on the glass instead, trying to steady himself. They smell like hyacinth blossoms and raw honey. Like springtime incarnate. His mouth waters at the thought of tasting their skin. Maybe even… _biting_ them.

"Do you smell that? They smell _incredible_ ," he scans the crowd, hoping he will know them when he sees them.

"'They'?" Zeus asks. He's a beta, though, Hades didn't really expect him to know what he's talking about.

"I don't smell anything." Poseidon tells him. Now _that's_ strange. This scent is so strong he would think anyone of the alpha or omega designation would be able to scent it, Poseidon being the latter.

He doesn't have time to further think about it because his eyes land on _her_ . It has to be her; he feels so drawn to her. She _looks_ like springtime incarnate.

"That's her. It has to be. Who is she?" His brothers follow his line of sight to the beautiful, pink omega goddess on the dance floor.

"Who, pinky?" Zeus asks. "That's Persephone, Demeter's daughter, but--"

"I have to meet her." Hades turns to leave when Zeus grabs his arm, halting his pursuit. Hades' hindbrain growls and so does he.

_We need to go to omega. How_ dare _he stop us from going to her?_

Zeus releases his arm and holds his hands up in surrender, "I just thought you should know it's not her you're scenting, she's a beta."

That's not true. It's her, he was so sure. But if not her then who?

"I need to be sure."

**\--**

Hades is irritated. His alpha paces back and forth in his mind, muttering senseless, furious words to him which is doing nothing to help his mood.

The omega-- _Persephone_ \--was nowhere to be found when he descended the stairs. He was unable to confirm if she was the one letting off that maddeningly delicious scent or not. She was gone but the scent lingered as if burned into his nose, like he'll never be able to forget it.

He only stayed long enough to say goodbye to his family. Maybe a little too early to be polite but he had to get out.

A couple miles into his kingdom and the scent was _still_ there, surrounding him, in his veins, driving him crazy with need. Somehow the scent is _stronger_ in his car, and what's worse, he smells _heat_.

_Omega is in heat. Help her!_

"I _can't_." Hades whispers to himself, his cock has been hard since he climbed into the car but he has steadfastly ignored it. He's almost home.

_She's here. We have to help her._

Hades pulls into his garage and throws his car into park a little too fast but he doesn't care.

"No she's not!" Hades shouts to himself, slamming both hands on the steering wheel in frustration.

He's panting and trying to take calming breaths, failing when those breaths only brought more of the scent into his system, when he hears a whimper coming from his back seat. He quickly turns around and finds the beautiful goddess from earlier resting there.

" _Alpha,_ " she sleepily murmurs.

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, i write notes as i write. Director commentary and whatnot.
> 
> HC that bby kore grows whole ass forests when she has tantrums
> 
> Twas very hard to not recycle scenes or words from my [other fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676626/chapters/62338702)  
> It turns out i only have one (1) idea 😌
> 
> Someone tell this man to check his back seats, this is getting ridiculous.
> 
> Their first drunken meeting never happens here
> 
> Also this story will veer from LO in a few other ways too
> 
> So no update schedule this time I'll post the chapters when they're done
> 
> Thanks for reading 😚


	2. always been a beta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw sorry about the lack of tags i actually have no idea where I'm going with this 😅
> 
> I wrote 2,371 words in 2 days and i think thats very sxc of me. The power of comments and kudos omg

Her weight is a warm comfort in his arms as he carries her through his house. His dick sitting very uncomfortably in the waistband of his trousers, only growing harder as she writhes in his grasp.

" _Alpha_ ," she'd say while nuzzleing the gland at his neck, "you smell so good." She loosens his tie and unbuttons his first two buttons so she can have unimpeded access to the gland.

He only grits his teeth, his rut is imminent, he only needs to get her to his office where he keeps his emergency scent blockers and suppressors. He takes long strides through his house, ignoring his dogs' curious looks and one small, angry bark.

All the while Persephone has graduated from nosing his gland to lapping and sucking on it and stealing his senses. He doesn't even want to know the damage she's doing to his neck. His alpha, however, rejoices at the knowledge that she's leaving marks. And he'd be lying if he said he didn't too.

He senses arousal and contentedness in her scent. Her hair grows and grows until it's trailing on the floor behind them, little blue flowers sprout along her crown as well and his floors are littered in flower petals. She must be young, to be losing control like this.

He makes it to his office and shuts the door, keeping the pack out but also, unfortunately, locking her scent in which is mingling with his own scent deliciously. But he knows the blocker is most effective in an enclosed space.

He places her in a chair opposite his desk and she whines when he backs away. She stands to go back to him but he only growls out a strained but forceful, " _Omega no._ " A command. An alpha command that omegas are biologically compelled to obey. She sits firmly in the chair, her scent reveals confusion, she's probably wondering why she can't bring herself to stand. His stomach turns with guilt. He's never used it before as it's immoral unless the omega expresses clear consent or the alpha is helping them through their heat.

Hades and Poseidon have been trying to get Zeus to make non consensual alpha commands illegal for _centuries_ but the asshole only mutters something about paperwork then runs off to his next affair.

Hades opens a drawer and pulls out two things; a small leather pouch with a zipper, no bigger than his hand, and a box of pills.

The way his omega -- no, not _his_ omega, _the_ omega -- continues to shift in her seat and the smell of her arousal intensifying every minute does not go unnoticed by Hades. His alpha _screams_ at him to help her, to release her from the command and let her writhe as she pleases on his lap, against his cock.

He shakes his head free of these thoughts. He opens the pouch first, small glass vials containing a clear liquid, individually secured by elastic, line the inside.

Hades takes one and risks one more deep pull of her scent before he taints it.

He takes the vial in his palm and promptly crushes it.

The effects are immediate. They're both gagging on the truly vile scent that fills the room, overpowering their own scents. Persephone is coughing and covering her nose and mouth with her hands.

Hades, receiving the brunt of it, is willing his stomach to settle as he throws the broken glass into a trash bin and uses tissues to clean the disgusting liquid from his skin then dousing his hands in hand sanitizer.

"Oh my gods, what is that?" Persephone asks between coughs.

"Emergency scent blockers," Hades answers, still nauseous.

"Scent?"

"I know it's hard but you need to take deep breaths, breathe it in." He demonstrates by taking a shaky breath in then out.

She follows his lead, breath in, breath out.

Finally the odor abates. It's still there and still disgusting but they're not choking on it. Try as he might, he can't smell her anymore. His alpha is irate but quiet. His voice lowering as Hades' rut recedes. He studies Persephone's body language, the fevered blush on her cheeks has dissipated and she's no longer squirming, desperate to get friction, but she seems no less confused.

Hades takes the box of pills now and pops four from the package and offers two to Persephone, tossing the other two in his mouth and swallowing them dry.

She only stares at the proffered medication. "What are they?"

He's confused as to why an omega wouldn't recognize suppressants when she sees them but answers her question anyways. "Heat and rut suppressors, extra strength, for emergencies. You shouldn't have been at that party so close to your heat--"

She interrupts softly, "my heat?"

He continues his tirade as if she hadn't spoken, "--and unsuppressed at that, it's dangerous," Hades rounds his desk and leans against it in front of her. "I don't mean to be so patronizing but it's my job as king to ensure the safety of all, even outside my jurisdiction." He tries to hand her the pills again.

"Um. I don't need those."

"I'm sorry? You were about three seconds from ripping your clothes off… and mine." He sees her eye the loose necktie dangling from his neck and the undone buttons on his shirt. He sees the exact moment she notices what he knows is a huge, purpling hickey on his neck around his scent gland, color returning to her cheeks but not from heat.

"I-- I did that?"

"Yes." His eyes soften as he gets the idea that she might not know what is going on. "This is rude, and I apologize, but you've had a heat before, right?"

"You're mistaken. I'm not an omega. I'm a beta."

"Those scent glands beg to differ, sweetness."

She raises her hands up to examine them, she gasps when she sees the lightly swollen glands at her wrists. Tentatively, she feels the length of her neck until she comes in contact with the heated flesh of the glands at her pulse point. He follows her movements with his eyes, mesmerized. Finally she reaches under her hair to feel for that special gland only one may touch. She lets out a quiet sob as he imagines she finds her throbbing mating gland there, on the nape of her neck. The telltale sign of any omega, as neither alphas nor betas have mating glands.

Her sobs grow as reality comes crashing down on her.

"But I'm a beta! I've always been a beta."

"I'm so sorry you had to find out like this."

"I'm an omega?"

"Yes."

*******

Numbly she takes the two pills from him. 

Suppressants. Because she's an omega. And she's going into heat.

She keeps going over and over it in her head while Hades fetches her a glass of water. 

She's seen enough portraits and tapestries and pottery to know the king of the underworld when she sees him. It's strange how she could climb into his car, be carried through his house, and attack his neck and only notice it's him as soon as that rancid smell filled the room.

Scent blocker. Because she's an omega. And sensitive to scents now, and letting off her own.

Hades returns with a glass in hand and she releases a breath she didn't know she was holding. Something inside her relieved to have him back in her presence. She wants to smell his scent again but she only smells the blocker. She takes the suppressors with the water. She doesn't know what to say. But she doesn't have to say anything because Hades is talking now:

"They'll delay your heat and my rut for about three hours, you should call someone to take you home."

Something-- some _one_ \--is in her head, screaming:

_Nononono! Stay with Alpha. Alpha will help us._

Persephone groans and clutches her head between her hands. "What _is_ that? They're talking to me. In my head. But it's not me."

"That's your omega. Your hindbrain, your instincts. I have an alpha too. They can be annoying sometimes but they're usually quiet until something peaks their intrest… or upsets them."

"So it is me." She pauses. "She doesn't want to leave. She calls you 'Alpha'." Persephone doesn't miss how Hades' whole body shivers and his eyes darken when she utters that word. Her omega _loves_ his reaction. And she'd be lying if she said she didn't too. It feels right.

"This is about what _you_ want, sweetness." She preens at the pet name.

"I-- I don't want to leave, Hades. But I should, right?"

_No. No, please stay with Alpha. He'll make it better._

_I can't._

"I don't have a phone. Do you know Eros?"

"He's my nephew. I have his number, do you want to call him?"

"Please." Her omega is sobbing at this point, begging her to stop trying to walk away from him. It's confusing her _so much_.

**\--**

After a weepy phone call to Eros she's gathering her hair into her arms and reluctantly climbing into Eros' car. She clutches the business card Hades gave her close to her heart because it feels like it's breaking. She gives it a tentative sniff, hoping to smell him on it but _still_ only getting that _damn_ blocker.

"Hey Perse," Eros says sadly. "We're going to my place so I can help you. Are you okay with that?"

"Wait! Just wait. Can't I stay here? With Hades? Can't he help me?"

"Honey, I know it feels like that's what you want, and maybe it is, but your body can't handle a knot on your first heat." Eros is a beta, but being the God of sex he knows everything about heats and ruts. That's why she called him.

"So he doesn't knot me! But his scent--"

"Ah. Okay. Give me a second." She watches Eros leave the car to talk to Hades, who has been standing in his doorway since she left. She can see how white his knuckles are where they grip the frame from here. She sees his body tremble with restraint.

_Alpha wants us. Don't leave._

_I have to._

Hades turns into his house and Persephone has to fight to not hyperventilate as soon as he is out of sight. She places her hands on the dashboard in front of her to steady herself, her eyes never leaving the doorway, wanting _so bad_ to be able to see him again.

He returns a minute later and hands something to Eros. Eros waves to him as he climbs back into the car. He hands a clear freezer bag with a folded piece of white cloth inside.

"It'll take about an hour for the scent blocker to wear off but when it does _that_ ," he points to the bag in her lap, "is the shirt he wore this morning while working out."

She glares at Eros. "Why would I need this if I can just stay here with him?"

"Because you can't, hon. I can't let you. And _he_ can't let you."

Tears fill her eyes. "He doesn't want me?"

"No, Perse, he does. He just knows the dangers of knotting on first heats, okay? Do you understand? He wants to protect you."

Her omega sighs at this, pacified for now.

_Alpha protects._

"Yeah. Okay. Let's go." A tear rolls down her cheek as they pull away from Hades' house. She turns in her seat to watch Hades get smaller and smaller as they drive further and further away. He never moves from that spot in the threshold.

**\--**

"No! No way! There is no way in tartarus, Eros. No. Get that thing away."

"But your fingers aren't going to be enough, you're going to want-- _need_ \--more. C'mon it's never been used, see? Still in the box." He points to said box with a picture depicting what's inside; a bright pink… _toy_ . "The Rabbit" it says. Smooth and _phallus_ shaped with a smaller… _nub-like thing_ on the side. "Stimulates both clitoris and g-spot" it says.

She looks at it then him just as horrified. "I'll take my chances, thank you."

"Perse you were ready to jump Hades' bones, or _bone_ , I should say." He waggles his eyebrows at her.

She buries her face in her hands and groans, embarrassed. "That's different. I wasn't thinking about the logistics, I just wanted him --want him. Can I go back now?"

"Nope. And you'll thank me later. How do you feel?"

"Itchy. Warm. Like I want to throw that _thing_ at your head."

"Come on, Perse. You're nineteen years old, you can say vibrator. Say it with me vi--"

He dodges the pillow she throws at him, laughing.

He checks the time on his phone then puts it back in his pocket. "Yeah it's about that time. Are you ready?"

"No."

"I know. Let's go over everything one more time. You'll be feverish and cramping and emotional. I won't sugarcoat it, you'll be miserable. You'll need orgasms, however you want to give them to yourself. It won't satisfy but it will help the cramps.

"Not every omega nests but in case you do the extra blankets and pillows are in the closet. You'll ask for Hades. That much I'm sure of as his scent triggered this. I'll let you know now, I _won't_ get him.

"You'll be producing _a lot_ of slick. It's normal. Everything you're about to go through is _normal_. Heats are usually three to five days but since this is your first and you're late-presenting it's unpredictable. It could be average, it could be longer, it could be shorter. We won't know until we know.

"Use the shirt Hades gave you. It will help. With everything. Getting you off, nesting, calming your nerves, calming your omega. It will help.

"You'll sleep a lot, heats are exhausting. I'll be here as long as you need me. I'll bring you food and water and make sure you eat and stay hydrated. I'll change your sheets or bring you more blankets if you want. Anything, I'm there. Got it?"

She feels unworthy of such a friend. She nods her head, tears spilling down her cheeks as she hugs him.

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So heres the rules i made up for immortal heats/ruts:  
> (Btw these are not like... official, like if u wanted to write a/b/o you could make up ur own rules or use these idc 💙)  
> Naturally, without suppressants/blockers, they'll happen once a month. Yep that super sucks but the women get periods in canon too and that also super sucks  
> With, however, only twice a year. Once if you're lucky.
> 
> Also I've put scent glands on the inside of their wrists this time, so thats different from death of me
> 
> Also idk where I'll be able to squeeze this info in so I'll put it here:  
> It's not important but mortals are always beta. I figured that the gods shouldn't have that one more one-up on them so they're all immune to scents and commands  
> (Plus i feel like zeus would smite all alpha mortals bc ya know… overcompensation)  
> And demi gods are usually beta but for them to present as a or o is very rare but not impossible
> 
> I'll let you guess where the one small, angry bark came from.
> 
> The way i couldn't give hades just the one dog this time 🙃  
> I like them, i do. But just my two dogs stress me out and imagining hades' literal pack gives me secondhand hives  
> Mans has too many dogs goddammit
> 
> Zeus is a beta. But he wishes he was alpha so thats why he doesn't give a damn about passing the command law bc if he were alpha he'd want that power over others
> 
> Honestly tho, fUCK hades for being able to take pills without an entire bottle of gatorade and needing to psych himeslf up first 😤😤  
> (I have a pill phobia. Its lessened since birth control doesnt have a liquid option but u wont catch me tryna take those big ass ibuprofen not today satan)
> 
> I decided to not give alphas mating glands this time
> 
> I'm not sure how Perse and Eros met but i wanted her to have another friend
> 
> Also I'm pretty sure eros doesn't have a car but perse couldn't fly at that time so  
> (But it's definitely pink and convertible tho)
> 
> Damn when i said eventual smut i really meant it huh? I thought for sure I'd have gotten rid of that m rating by now
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading again!


	3. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ao3 let us leave kudos on comments challenge 2020

_I'm in rut, just so you know._

**_Are you fucking serious? It's not supposed to be for months_ **

_Shit happens, Minthe._

_I could use some help_

_?_

**_You know I can't handle you like that. Text me when you're done xx_ **

  
  


Hades sighs as he puts his phone down on the counter and picks up his glass of whiskey, downing it in one, pleasantly burning, gulp. He didn't expect any different from her, really. He didn't even want her here. She always stays away for his ruts after the first and only time she tried to help him through a rut decades ago.

He didn't hurt her, didn't knot her as she's a beta. He was just _too much_ according to her. She left in the middle of the first and only time he ever asked for help with his rut.

He pours himself another glass, only one finger, needing it after dredging up those awful memories. His hand shakes as he brings the glass to his lips. Going at it alone hurts a whole lot less than being essentially abandoned in the midst of a very vulnerable and emotional time, beta or not.

Still, though, she always expects an invitation. He doesn't know how much longer he can handle this. Especially after meeting _her_.

Evidence of her presence is scattered all around his house in the form of flower petals, as pink and soft as her skin. If he concentrates hard enough he can still feel the warm, smooth skin on her thighs where he carried her. Like a phantom, it caresses and brings warmth to his hand.

He wanted so bad to take her to his bedroom and not his office. To keep her there, safe and sated, forever. His alpha _howled_ at every step he took away from his room. His alpha growled at every step he took after that; sitting her down instead of keeping her close. Commanding her to stay instead of knotting her where she stood. His hands shook when he pulled his cellphone from his pocket to dial Eros' number.

Every step he took brought her further from him and he _hated_ it. But every step he took brought her closer to safety. The scent blocker, to clear her fuzzy mind so she can make conscious decisions. The suppressor, to stop her heat from advancing for a little while and keep her from pain. The phone call, to keep _him_ from hurting her.

His alpha settled when he found out this was her first heat. He no longer screamed for Hades to _fuck_ and _claim_ but to _protect_ and _support_.

His alpha got a lot more verbal when Eros arrived to take Persephone.

_He challenges you. Fight for your omega._

_Not my omega._

Hades' fingernails left dents and scratches in his door frame. He fought every fiber of his being to not snatch that pretty little omega and make good on his earlier wishes. To secure her in his bed, fuck her til she screams in pleasure and cries from joy. To pump his seed into her until one latches and she's round and _glowing_ with his pups.

He watched with anguish as she climbed into his nephew's stupid, pink car. His eyes only left her to glare at Eros when he came back to ask for something that smelled like him.

_Omega wouldn't need this if she were with us._ His hindbrain grumbled.

And Hades... he agreed. Maybe the suppressants were wearing off but it made sense to him.

"She won't need this if she stays with me. I don't have to knot her. I don't even have to fuck her just let me take care of her. She _needs_ me, Eros. She needs _me_ . _Not you_." The last two words came out in a low growl.

Eros at least had the sense to _look_ intimidated even if he wasn't. "You know I can't do that. The risks are too high, I won't risk her safety and I know you don't want that either."

The wood creaked where he gripped it to anchor himself.

_No no no. We can do it. I'll behave._

_Not worth the risk._

"You're right. Okay. Just go. Take care of her please."

"I will." Eros waved to him before he climbed into his car and drove off with his omega.

The blockers have long worn off. He smells her everywhere. His car, the living room, the homemade business card with an old name scrawled on it she gave him, his office. He sits in his chair, staring intently at the chair where _she_ sat. There's a spot, right where she sat, that's darker than the rest.

Wet. Wet with slick. Her slick.

He only stares at it. He rests his chin on his clasped hands, his leg bounces nervously under the desk.

No. He is absolutely not going to rip apart the upholstery on his office furniture just because her essence has seeped into it and he wants to drown in it.

He leaves the room in a huff, he needs to finish preparing for his rut. Call for his dogs to be picked up by his usual dog-sitter. Easy things to eat like fruit and vegetables, cheese and sliced meats, assorted nuts, and water go in a cooler. Extra towels go in the corner. He doesn't like to leave his room during rut.

And maybe he grabs a couple handfuls of the stray flower petals and showers them over his bed… just to clean up some of the mess, of course, so he doesn't have much to do later. But what if he needs to sit down on something other than his bed? He'll need a chair. It is, of course, a coincidence that the chair he grabs is the one his omega sat on.

_Your omega._

_Not my omega._

Hades breathes heavily. It's starting. He usually leaves his phone in the kitchen to avoid interruptions but what if she needs him? What if she calls, needing him, begging for him and he doesn't answer? No, he needs to keep his phone nearby.

His omega might need him.

**\--**

He didn't even last six hours before not knowing became too much. He wiped his hands clean of his come and lube and dialed the number.

"Just let me talk to her, Eros. It will make her feel better," he pleads with the love god.

"No can do. She's a little busy right now, call back in a week." _Fucking little shit_.

"You better not be _fucking_ touching her, Eros, I swear to Styx--"

"Calm down, Alpha. If you're going to call just to demand things and threaten me I'll block your number--"

"No! Please, I'm sorry. I just-- I know she's suffering right now and it's driving me crazy, I just want to help."

"I know you do, Hades. But she has to do this by herself. Talking to you will only make her want you more."

_...want you more…_

Truth be told, up until now he'd only been hoping she wanted him as much as he wants her. Hoping that whatever connection they had was not one sided. To have irrefutable proof that she really did want him… well it didn't help as much as he'd hoped.

_Omega wants us and we're not with her. She's not with us. Bad alpha for not taking care of her._

_No! Staying away_ is _helping her._

"Just-- just tell me she's eating and drinking. That's all I need to know."

"She is."

He'd also like to know if she's having enough orgasms but he knows whatever answer Eros gives will only put him on edge.

"Thank you." He hung up the phone, trying not to crush it beneath his trembling fingers.

The rage he feels is indescribable, the confusion even more so. Then being confused only enrages him more. It's a vicious cycle.

Hades held close to his chest the piece of cloth he had rubbed on the seat of _her chair_ , as he's taken to calling it. Her scent embedded into the fibers of the cloth and it was a struggle to not duct tape it to his face so he never smells anything but her ever again. Her scent calms him.

He _just_ came but his cock is still hard, unsatisfied, flushed, just as angry as him. His hands usually don't do much for him but they at the very _least_ did enough that he had a small reprieve from the aching arousal that plagued him now. He knows the reason. This is no ordinary rut. It's a triggered rut. It's _her_. Persephone. Kore.

_Your omega._

He didn't have the strength to argue. But maybe he shouldn't. For now, just for the duration of his rut, just in his mind, she can be his omega. His alone.

But he's going to need more. But he can't have the real thing, and he doesn't want the real thing if it's not her. but he can't have her. So he has two choices; be unsatisfied with his hands, or be unsatisfied but a little less with a toy.

He bought the P.O.P or "Pocket Omega Pussy" at a low point in his life. He was sad and lonely and wanted to know what knotting something felt like. "Life-like self masturbator for alphas who need to _P.O.P_ a knot" the box read. Hades enjoyed a good (or bad) pun but this one made him cringe.

He chickened out at the last minute and hid it in an empty shoebox in his closet. Out of sight, out of mind. Except it was always on his mind. Always reminding him that he was just a few minutes away from knowing what an imitation omega felt like. Probably not as good as the real thing but this is as close as he'll ever get.

He reluctantly treads to his closet, finding the cursed toy and bringing it back to his bed. He opens the box and examines it's contents with distaste. The hard, plastic, cylindrical case shines in the light of his bedroom as he turns it this way and that. He doesn't want to look at _it_ but how else is he going to… fuck it?

Pink. Why did he have to buy pink? It looks… nice, he guesses. Obviously made of rubber or whatever. "Superskin," the box says, "stretches to hold any knot." Speaking of knots, his cock bobs where it juts out from between his legs. His knot throbs, ready to fill _anything_ at this point.

Before he can judge himself any further he pours lube into the canal and sits back against his headboard and brings the toy to his dick.

He shudders when his head notches at it's opening. It's cold. Nothing like how a real pussy would feel. Nothing like how _she_ would feel. He thrusts the toy down his shaft, it glides over his swollen knot nicely. He brings it up, only keeping the head in and plunges it back down, his hips bucking a little to meet it. He brings the scented cloth to his face with his free hand.

_It's not real._

_It will have to do._

He hisses as his heated flesh and the friction warms up the toy, making it a tiny bit more enjoyable. He lifts the toy almost all the way off again and pours more lube onto his shaft. He tosses the bottle aside and leans his head back and closes his eyes, letting himself imagine someone else giving him this pleasure.

_Your Omega has a dripping, needy cunt and you're here fucking this abomination._

_Fuck off._

He wonders if Persephone would like to be on top. If she would ride his cock like she owned it. She would own it. He'd tell her how every drop of his ichor that fills his cock belongs to her. Everything he is would be hers to do with as she wished.

_She's probably calling for you, Alpha. You should be fucking_ her _with a toy. Not yourself._

_I wish I was._

His hand grips the shaft of the toy harder as he fucks himself faster, his knot growing with every thrust. His hips buck off the bed more erratically as he nears his climax.

He imagines Persephone begging him, for anything, everything. She'd say:

"Please fuck me, Alpha. Fill me with your cock. Fill me with your come, I want your pups Alpha please."

He lets out a long moan and his breathing stutters as he empties his load into the toy, his knot expands to fill the artificial omega. His eyes snap open and he pants as he comes down from the most intense orgasm of his life. If a fake omega feels this good around his knot, how does the real thing feel? Warm and wet and _clenching_ on his knot. His cock throbs and spurts out more come as he imagines what that might feel like, trying to not feel disgusting for his fantasies.

Some time later his knot subsides and he lifts the P.O.P off himself. He watches his spend drip from the opening.

He sighs and says, "if you were real you would have come first."

He tosses the toy somewhere on his bed and lays down, feeling the fatigue set in. He falls asleep trying not to remind himself how alone he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melone ease up on the italics and ellipses challenge 2020
> 
> I LOVE that you guys love my notes  
> I am very funny and it's nice when others agree  
> Lemme tell u tho, it was a lot easier when i was anon  
> I'd be like "is this oversharing? wHO CARES I'M ANONYMOUS NO CONSEQUENCES" 🤡🤡 
> 
> So alphas can't, like physically cannot, pop a knot when banging not-omegas. But can pop knots when alone or *ahem* using a p.o.p. And with hella self control they can keep from knotting the omega they're banging if that's their wish. (all can vary from fic to fic)
> 
> "Calm down, Alpha." roughly translates to "Daddy chill"
> 
> I had to look at 50 fleshlights for inspiration and I love that for me. Built character in my opinion. (Btw why are they so...... textured? inside? It's like a little maze and obstacle course for the peen. Idk men confuse me)
> 
> *sigh* why can't i just write dialogue and sex? Why do i have to describe everything?
> 
> I have NEVER described someone beating their meat in such detail! It was fun. I didn't write Hades' rut last time so i went all out this time. I hope y'all can't tell that i know nothing about male pleasure 😘
> 
> I like to do my chapters half Hades pov and half Perse pov but this chapter got away from me so next chapter will be Perse's heat


	4. How do you feel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot your plot kids……  
> I should have, and wish i did, put this in chap 2 but i didn't think about it and couldn't figure out how to work it in this chapter so::  
> Eros was clear he's not going to call or get Hades for Perse BUT he also warned her he _will_ lie and say he'll do it because for an omega in heat to hear her alpha isn't going to come help her would be devastating

"Oh wow. That _hurt_. So much worse than period cramps." Persephone has been pacing the length of the room for half an hour now. Eros sits cross-legged in the middle of the bed, following her with his eyes.

"Yeah, that's your uterus screaming to be impregnated."

She wipes beads of sweat off her brow with the back of her free hand. "I am _so_ sweaty, what is up with that?" Her other hand holds the bag with Hades' shirt. She got an uneasy feeling in her whole body when she tried to put it down so now she doesn't. But she didn't want to open it yet, worried his scent will wear off before she _really_ needs it.

"Higher body temperature is a normal symptom of heats, but you've also been pacing for thirty minutes and it's making _me_ sweat, why don't you sit?" He pats the bed next to him.

She ignores his offer in favor of pacing some more, "why is my skin so itchy, like I'm being tickled with a thousand feathers everywhere simultaneously."

"Also a normal symptom. Easy explanation: your body wants to be naked, easier access for your al-- _partner_ ," Eros corrects himself. Last time he said the word "alpha" she broke down into hysterics and rubbed one out over her clothes right in front of him, much to her embarrassment when she came to.

"Naked. Naked sounds good." She grabs the hem of her shirt, "you don't mind?"

"Not at all. Do what you need to be comfortable."

She sighs, relief flooding her as she sheds her clothing. "That's better." She stops in front of Eros and looks at the bed he's perched on. She holds the bagged shirt close to her chest, her heart. Her brows furrow, something's not right. "I don't like that," she points at the bed. "Get off. Actually just get out, your scent-- it's not right. Alpha won't like it."

He moves off the bed and stands in the doorway. She adjusts the duvet, bunching and folding it where it needs. She picks up a pillow and smells it.

_Not good. Not good enough for Alpha. Softer. Warmer. Not good enough for pups._

"Pups?" She whispers. She places a hand over her stomach. "Pups. It's… not good for pups. _Nest_ isn't good enough for pups. I am... nesting." She realises. She rushes to the closet where Eros said there's more blankets and pillows. Softer. Warmer.

Persephone builds her nest with care and precision. It needs to be perfect. There seems to be no rhyme or reason that this pillow needs to be here or that blanket needs to be folded differently and put there. She just knows it has to be perfect.

But it's not perfect. And she's not sure how to fix it.

She fluffs the same pillow for the tenth time before it clicks -- the smell. It doesn't have her scent, to calm her pups and make them feel loved. And it doesn't have her Alpha's scent, to provide their pups a sense of security and safety. She rubs the newfound glands on her wrists together, she stifles a moan as the stimulation shoots electricity through her spine and straight to her clit.

She rubs her scent into every square inch of her nest. When satisfied with her own scent she opens the bag, Hades' scent finally surrounds her, just as potent as the first time. She brings the shirt to her face, inhaling his intoxicating woodsy scent.

She just stands there breathing him in when her uterus hits her with the most painful cramp so far. She keels over with a groan, landing on the bed.

She feels someone's body heat behind her. She snarls and quickly turns around, ready to pounce, protect her nest, her pups... It's just Eros. She had forgotten about him. He takes a step back.

Her eyes go wide with realization. "Alpha? You'll get my alpha now? Tell him I'm a good omega, that I made a nest for him and our pups?" She takes the borrowed shirt and starts scenting her nest with it. "It's um…" she nervously rubs it against a pillow, "it's not done yet but it's still beautiful, right? Alpha will be proud?"

"Yes it's beautiful, he will love it. Alpha called me, he wants you to help yourself if you hurt, okay? Don't wait for him, he wants you to come if you need to."

"Okay." She burrows into her nest and begins to rub small circles into her clit. "Just promise me, Eros. Promise you'll bring me my alpha," she pleads.

"I promise," he says as he backs out of the room and closes the door. She's too out of it for the sad, guilty look on his face to register.

**\--**

A knock on the door rouses her.

"Alpha?" She sleepily asks.

"Sorry. Just me," Eros cracked open the door and poked his head through.

Persephone groans and buries herself under one of her _many_ blankets. "I thought I told you to leave me alone unless you've brought him."

He chuckles, "you did. But it's been hours since you ate anything. And I can tell you haven't touched the water I left for you."

"'M fine. Tired. Go away."

"Okay but drink something first. I won't leave til you do."

She sits up, letting the blankets fall away from her. Nudity has never bothered her, and it bothers her even less now that she feels like she will burst into flames if she tried to don any piece of clothing. Eros held a bottle of water out for her. She snatched it from him and resentfully gulped it down, giving it back when she could drink no more.

She doesn't want to be so crass, Eros is helping her _so much_ , but he's not an alpha; he's not _her_ alpha. And _that_ is unforgivable.

"Thank you," she tries for sincerity.

"You're welcome. How do you feel now?"

"My skin itches for him, Eros. My omega yearns, _screams_ for him. I need to be with him. I want him back." She can feel the tears welling in her eyes. _Fates_ she has cried so much, she's sick of it. But the tears come everytime she remembers that her alpha isn't here taking care of her.

"I know. How about your cramps?"

She places a hand over her lower stomach, where her uterus contracts and aches. "They never stop. Only lessen for a little while, that's when I sleep."

Eros glances around her nest. She knows what he's looking for.

"It's in the drawer," she nods her head towards the nightstand. "I still don't want it."

He gives her an exasperated look, "are you worried about your hymen? Virginity is a social construct, honey, and a toy isn't going to take it. Plus your hymen could already be broken from exercising or riding a bike or--"

"Oh my gods, please stop talking." She takes a deep breath, she feels her cramps getting worse and she feels new slick wet her thighs where the old had dried. "He'll know. I just know he'll know that I'm trying to replace him. Alpha will be mad. I don't want to be a bad omega, Eros, I--" she chokes on a sob and Eros is gathering her into his arms.

He shushes her, "no Perse. I know that he wouldn't want you to hurt yourself trying to please him. He would want you to do everything you can to make yourself feel better."

She sniffs, "yeah?"

"Yes." He puts her down and opens the drawer to find the toy, he had opened and washed it for her before her heat started up again. He hands it to her, "you need more than your fingers and there is no reason to not let yourself have it. Alpha would want you to."

With that she's gone and her omega takes over, her eyes wide and hopeful, "Alpha? Have you talked to him? Is he coming?"

He smiles at her sympathetically. "Yes, honey, he's on his way. He wants you to make yourself come as many times as you can handle then rest for him. He'll be here soon."

"Alpha will be happy? I'll make Alpha happy if I come?"

"Yes, Omega. Go ahead, I'll check on you later."

She doesn't hear his words anymore. She is only vaguely aware that he's left the room. She only knows that Alpha is coming and she can't disappoint him. She wets her fingers with her slick and brings them to her clit, circling it with a pressure and pattern that she perfected with so many years of practicing. She brings herself to climax easy enough but the cramps still shoot fire through her spine.

He's right, it's not enough.

_Alpha won't mind. He wants us to use the toy. When he sees how good we were, he'll knot us. Give us pups. He'll be so proud._

She picks up the toy and smears her slick over the head and shaft. She wastes no time aligning it at her soaking entrance and pushing in finding no resistance, only relief. She sighs, relishing in the stretch and feel of the toy, doing more for her than her fingers ever could.

She pulls it out to the tip and thrusts it back inside and moans, throwing her head back in pleasure. It's in so much deeper than her fingers could ever reach, rubbing against something inside her that makes her see stars. She keeps aiming for that spot until she comes, clenching around the cock.

Still quivering, she buries it in her cunt until the smaller piece sits against her clit and with a flick of her finger the toy comes to life, vibrating against her two most sensitive areas. Her second orgasm is extended until it tapers off into a third and she's screaming for her alpha.

She switches the toy off and pulls it out and off her extremely overstimulated cunt. She pants, regaining her breath and some of her mind. Her stomach rumbles loudly.

"Eros?" She yells for her friend. "Can I get that food now?"

**\--**

"The offer still stands; I could help you, if you want. I wouldn't mind." Eros offers, and not for the first time.

She hums as she twirls her noodles around her fork. "I know he's called you," she says in between bites. "What would he think of your offer?" He winces and that's all the answer she needs. "You're helping enough. Seriously, I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you. And I know I don't need his permission to do, well, _anything_ but it just wouldn't feel right."

"Please, it's no problem, no need to thank me. Just let me know if you change your mind," he says with a wink, popping a dumpling in his mouth.

"So how much longer is this going to last? Can you use some 'god of sex' powers to get an estimate?"

He laughs at this. "Only three days in and already tired of it? But, unfortunately, no, that's not how it works. It varies from omega to omega."

"Okay." Hopefully, she asked, "could you tell me why I never presented until now?"

"I'm sorry. It will be impossible to tell until you see a doctor and get some scans and bloodwork done," he pauses. "How are you feeling now?"

She shrugs her shoulders, "I feel alright, I think. Wet." After all he's seen these past few days there's not much she's embarrassed about with Eros.

"No aches? Arousal?"

She chuckles darkly to herself, "um. Yeah, now that I think about it. Those feel like the new normal for me."

"It will stop eventually."

"Yeah, eventually," she agrees.

**\--**

Another three days pass, she jolts awake. A chill passes through her as the sweat that covers her body cools. Several emotions immediately fight for dominance within her. Arousal bordering pain, the empty, aching feel of her womb, the empty aching feel of being alone, stabbing at her heart every time she smells the ever fading scent of her absent alpha--

_Alpha isn't here! He's not coming! We are a bad omega, we disappointed Alpha. He's not coming._

She cries out as the pain, both physical and emotional, becomes too much. She holds her head between her hands, trying to deafen herself to the voice in her head. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she screams, trying to drown out her omega.

Suddenly Eros is in front of her. He takes her hands away and replaces them with his own gentler touch. She can see through the tears that he's speaking to her but she can't hear his words through her omega's constant barrage against her soul;

_Bad! Bad omega. Alpha liked us, our scent. But he's not here. We dissatisfied Alpha._

Eros' voice finally breaks through to her, "--wrong? I can't help if I don't know what's wrong, talk to me. What's wrong?"

Her voice wavers, she's hysterical, hyperventilating. "What did I do? Please tell me so I can fix it, make Alpha happy. Please _please_ , Eros, I have to know what I did wrong. Stupid, inexperienced village girl. Why isn't he here? Please let me talk to Alpha I--"

"Hey, hey. Calm down, please, you're going to pass out."

_We triggered Alpha's rut. What if he's fucking another omega? A better omega? Alpha deserves a better omega than us._

"I can't breathe if the air isn't _him_ ." She pleads with her eyes, shakily taking his hands in hers. In her panic she doesn't notice his brows furrow and his hands grip hers tighter. "Please just tell me why Alpha doesn't want me. _Please_ don't lie to me anymore."

Eros isn't an alpha but sex is his domain, the heats and ruts that plague his fellow dieties are _his_ domain. His eyes glow as he stands to his full height, his wings appear behind him, framing his beautiful, ethereal self. His casual, modern clothes fall away to reveal a white chiton. A golden wreath of laurel leaves rest on his crown. Slung over his shoulder a sheath holds his gold and lead tipped arrows.

" _Omega_ ," his voice echoes around her. Silencing Persephone's mind and voice, the authority in his voice demands it. Not like an alpha command as Hades had used three days ago, but in a way only a sex god could calm a sex-crazed being. "I am sympathetic to your hurts, young one, but you can and _will_ survive this without your alpha. You were _made_ to. Your alpha is not present because he cares too much for you to risk your safety. I am the god of not just sex, but passion, desire, _love_. I know love when I see it, Omega, you have done nothing wrong. Your alpha wants you." His voice reverberates through the room, through her.

"Alpha wants me?" She breathes.

Eros' primal form dissolves and he expels a relieved sigh, "yes. This I am sure of. As I am sure you're ignoring your pain in favor of needlessly worrying. How are you feeling?"

"Hot, horny, like I can do this."

"Damn right you can. I'll leave you now."

Persephone takes several calming breaths. Her instincts have calmed. She still yearns for Hades but she doesn't feel so hopeless anymore.

With her fingers, her vibe, her imagination, and the scented shirt she fucks herself into oblivion for the remainder of her heat.

Because she's an omega. And she was made for this.

**\--**

Persephone wakes the next day and immediately notices a difference than the rest of the week prior.

For starters, she feels _awful_. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying. Her mouth is dry, her cunt is raw and throbs, and not in a good way. Her body is tense in a way that someone who just spent the last seven days only sleeping and coming shouldn't be.

Seven days.

Her heat is over.

She still feels longing for Hades coming from her omega, and maybe herself too. Quieter, less urgent but still there, like an anxiety tugging on her chest. It's ignorable with her rational mind now in full control. She has a feeling that it will go away over time.

She looks around herself, blankets and pillows strewn about. Dried slick here, still wet, but cold slick there. If she hadn't just gone through an excruciatingly painful and physically and emotionally exhausting heat she might care about destroying Eros' guest bedroom. Maybe she'll care tomorrow. But right now she just wants to bathe.

After her bath, before she goes to find Eros she finds the shirt Hades lent her and holds it to her face, her eyes shutting in the bliss his scent provides. Persephone rubs it against the scent glands on her neck then wrists, scenting herself with him, then returns it to the bag it was in days ago. Someday she'll give it back to him. Perhaps after his scent has faded entirely and she's gotten a few more orgasms out of it.

Eros is eating breakfast at his table. He's glad to see her. "I was getting worried that it would last longer."

"I feel like shit. I'm guessing that's normal?"

"I'd be worried if you didn't feel like shit. Listen, Perse, I have to apologize for going all primal on you yesterday."

"You have nothing to apologize for, from what I remember I should be thanking you," she smiles at him genuinely. "So what now?"

"Now we need to get you to a doctor, get you on suppressants and we can find out why you're just now presenting."

"Right. Suppressants. Because I'm an omega and this last week _wasn't_ a fever dream." She hugs herself.

"We can go when you're ready but try not to wait too long, okay? The sooner you're on suppressors the better."

"Thank you Eros."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one:  
> Perse about Hades: *grabby hands* gimme
> 
> TGOEM isn't a thing here. This wasn't intentional initially but now I'm rolling with it. I think it's just a lot to ask of alphas or omegas to forego sex when their nature is what it is
> 
> I just realized i gave them matching sex toys!! That's so cute
> 
> Hmm. So that happened. I have no idea where that came from but if I could just write feral, ancient gods reminding us they're gods for the rest of my life that'd be great thx  
> Eros isn't an alpha but if he pulled that shit on me I'd be like debby-ryan-hair-behind-ear.gif yes alpha
> 
> Not much snarky commentary this chapter srry about that
> 
> Might take me a bit to get the next chapter out I want to plot so i dont make any more completely avoidable mistakes
> 
> thanks for reading 💙


	5. Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry i am so unreliable and this is taking me so long. I was/am feeling overwhelmed and depressed and i highkey still feel like ive bitten off more than i can chew with this story but I’m trying i swear I won't abandon it !!
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to my cat, Itchy. He decided to be an asshole and die a couple weeks ago so rest in peace my pretty-kitty 2005-2021

Hades paces the hallway outside Minthe’s apartment, going over in his head what he wants to say; what he needs to say. He can’t do this anymore, this toxic, on-and-off-again relationship they have. It’s not the first time he’s decided he’s had enough and they’ve broken things off but it will be the last, he’s decided. This he is sure of.

It’s not just Persephone. He’s not doing this for her, to be able to have a clean start with her should the opportunity arise, he’s doing this for him. For his mental, emotional, and physical health.

Also it’s maybe a little bit for Persephone but what of it? He’s not the first alpha to drop everything when they found their mate. And he wont be the last.

But this last rut was torture. It was near unbearable. His thoughts consumed by only Persephone and his body feeling her magnetic pull all the way in Olympus and aching for her. But after his rut ended and all those intense feelings dulled, Hades could only think of how much more horrible it would have been had Minthe miraculously accepted his offer. He feels queasy just thinking about it. That is  _ not _ just a triggered rut. That is not  _ just _ his instincts craving another…

That’s his alpha… or the fates… or Gaia --that’s whatever fucking higher power telling him to want-- to  _ expect _ \--better for himself.

Finding his resolve he squares his shoulders and firmly knock on her door three times. He hears some muffled grumbling and shuffling behind the door before it swings open. And--

It’s not Minthe that stands before him.

“Boss! I uh--” Thanatos stumbles over his words.

Hades stares the pale god up and down, noting his state of undress, but says nothing. Behind Thanatos Minthe freezes, her ears tucked behind her, tying her robe shut. His face feels hot with anger and embarrassment but he keeps a calm facade.

His alpha, however, does  _ not  _ like what he’s seeing.  _ This alpha challenges you. He’s taken what’s yours. _ Hades has to remind himself that although, this turn of events fucking sucks, it’s going to make breaking up with Minthe a hell of a ot easier.

But then,  _ what if he does it again? What if because he’s won this battle he tries it again? With  _ your  _ omega? _

His eyes flash crimson, meeting the scared gaze of the god to death. Teeth bared he growls out a low, “ _ leave _ .” Thanatos wastes no time in gathering his possessions and fleeing out a window in Minthe’s apartment, not wanting to bypass Hades in the doorway.

Hades really looks at Minthe for the first time since the door opened to reveal her sins. He says nothing and turns to leave this hallway, this building, this  _ realm _ , afraid of what he might do if he stays.  _ Maybe Poseidon and Amphitrite are up for a visit. _

He almost makes it to the elevators before a small, red hand pulls him by his forearm, stopping and turning him to face her.

“You’re supposed to text me when your rut is over--”

“Why?” Hades interrupts. “So you have time to get rid of your fuck-buddy and any evidence of your infidelity? What the fuck, Minthe?”

“Hey! This is not my fault. What else am I supposed to do while you’re off doing your alpha shit?”

“‘ _ Alpha shit _ ’?” He scoffs. “ _ Rut _ , Minthe. I was in  _ rut _ !” He tries to not raise his voice when arguing with her but then she says stupid shit like that. Still, he’s completely composed when he continues, “you say it like I have any choice in it.”

“Let’s go inside and talk about this,” she tries, tugging on his arm, looking at him the way she always looks at him when she wants something, or sex. As if that would work after what he just interrupted.

“No,” he pulls his arm out of her grasp, “I’m-- I’m done. I’m  _ done _ , Minthe. I came here to break up with you so, really, thank you for making it easier for me. We’re done. I expect you to remain professional at work.” He starts toward the elevator, leaving her there vibrating with stunned rage.

The elevator doors open and he steps in.

“You’ll be back, you asshole,” she shouts at him, “I am all you have. No one wants a broken  _ alpha _ ,” she spits the word like an insult, “when you realize that you’ll be back.”

He keeps his face neutral as he watches her until the doors slide shut, hearing her incoherent screams on the other side as the lift descends.

He uses the ride down to make sense of his feelings, sort them out, a coping skill his therapist has been working with him on. He’s angry at being cheated on. Disgusted that he never realised it; it must have been happening for a few years at least. Humiliated that he, a god-- a  _ King  _ \--let her make him feel all of these things. Relief that it’s finally over.

Free. He feels  _ free _ .

*******

The sterile, white paper crinkles as Persephone shifts her weight nervously. It’s the only other noise in the quiet room besides the gentle hum of fluorescent lights.

The doctor comes in holding a clipboard in their hands and gives her a friendly smile that puts her at ease.

“Hello Miss Persephone,” the doctor starts, “I went ahead and looked at your chart and went over the information you gave the nurse, you have just experienced a breakthrough heat.”

She’s never heard of that term and her nerves flutter back to her tummy. “What is that? What does that mean?”

“It means that whoever triggered your heat is, biologically, extremely compatible with you. They might even be your perfect mate.”

_ Yes! He is our Alpha! Just wait till we tell him, Alpha will be so pleased. _

A thousand emotions flicker through her at that moment. She is, truly, happy to know that the kind, sweet alpha she met might be her soulmate, but she doesn’t know him, not really. What if he is already taken? She’s just a nobody goddess from the mortal realm, why would he choose her? What if he doesn’t want her as bad as Eros seemed to think?

Those conflicting emotions must show on her face because the doctor says, “you are, in no means, obligated to be with them, Persephone. It’s just a natural, albeit  _ rare _ , phenomenon.”

Her omega seethes at the insinuation that they’d somehow  _ not  _ end up together. As if that’s at all possible.

They continue, “unfortunately, it also means that your breakthrough heat isn’t your  _ actual _ heat. You’re going to have to go through this again soon.”

“How soon?”

“It’s different for every omega, maybe a week, maybe a month. The good news is that it won’t last as long as this last one. three or four days tops. And the suppressants we’ll start you on will make sure you won’t have another until next year.”

The doctor goes over everything that being an omega means. Explaining what happens during heat and an alpha’s rut and why. She’s grateful for the scientific explanation, she understands science.

Persephone explains that she was homeschooled by her mother and she presumes that designation ed was not something Demeter deemed necessary for her education even though everyone, even betas, start taking des ed classes in primary school. The doctor is, thankfully, not judgmental and answers all of her questions.

At the end of her appointment they draw blood from her arm, standard practice, the doctor says before leaving her in the quiet room once again.

The doctor returns maybe five minutes later with a confused or maybe concerned look on her face. “Is there something wrong?” Persephone asks.

“Not exactly, but it says here on the paperwork you filled out that you have never been on suppressants?”

“That’s right.”

“Well your bloodwork is showing different.”

“Well… I mean Eros gave me some before this appointment so my scent wouldn’t cause any problems,” she reasons.

“No, what we found is much stronger than over-the-counter suppressors. It’s also showing that it’s been in your system for a while.”

“That-- that’s not possible. I’ve never taken suppressants before this heat.”

“I’m sorry, the data doesn’t lie. Have you taken any other medicines? Maybe some magic?”

“No. Just something to help me control my powers.”

The doctor gives Persephone a puzzled look. “There’s no magic or medicine that can help you to control your powers. That is only something time and practice can help with.”

There’s a faint ringing in her ears as her brain tries and fails to process this information. “I’m sorry, what exactly are you saying?”

“I’m saying that if I had to guess I’d say that whatever this medicine is it is actually a powerful suppressant, and it’s been keeping you from ever presenting as the omega you’ve always been. I’d suggest you--”

The doctor’s voice fades as the ringing grows louder and louder until it’s the only thing she can hear. She longs for the quiet room this was just minutes ago. She continues to nod along to whatever the doctor is telling her. Smiling politely when it seems appropriate. Consciously keeping her breathing under control even though it feels like her lungs want to jump out of her body.

Eventually the doctor scribbles on a prescription pad and hands her a small paper and leaves the room. Persephone takes that as her cue to leave and she does.

She walks. She walks out of the office. She walks past Eros, waiting for her in the parking lot. Past him again when he jogs after her, asking her  _ what’s wrong? _ and  _ where are you going?  _

She mouths the words, “I’m fine. I’m going to walk home.” Or maybe she says them out loud. She can’t be sure, the ringing still hasn’t stopped. Either way he stops following her and she’s finally left alone to think, all the way back to hers and Artemis’ place.

Persephone shuts the door behind her and numbly walks towards her room. Artemis stops her before she can reach the solitude awaiting her there. She hugs Persephone tightly and Persephone can’t bring herself to return it.

Artemis holds her by her biceps at arms length, looking her up and down for injuries. “Oh my gods, Perse, what happened? Eros wouldn’t tell me anything except that you were with him and safe.”

“I’m an omega,” she says simply before moving past her friend, ignoring the shock and confusion apparent on her face and retreats to her bedroom.

The first thing she does is find the bottle of pills her mother gave her all those years ago. She feels queasy looking at the small, yellow bottle, the betrayal in her heart churns her stomach. But… this is her mother. Demeter loves her more than anything. She would never intentionally harm Persephone or keep her from who she truly is. There must be some mistake.

“She loves me. My mom loves me. She wouldn’t lie to me.” Persephone chants to herself, trying to calm herself, holding the pills close to her chest. She looks to her calendar, it’s about that time to take this month’s pill.

Taking a deep breath she opens the bottle and pours the last one into her palm. She stares at it for a moment and repeats her earlier mantra as she brings the capsule to her lips:

_ Mama loves me. She loves me. She loves me. She wouldn’t do this to me. She loves me. She loves-- _

_ NO!  _ Her instincts scream just before the medicine reaches her mouth,  _ no please don’t separate us again! Alpha won’t be able to scent us. He won’t be able to find us. Please, please don’t. _

With a shout Persephone throws the pill and bottle across the room.

“How could she do this to me?” Persephone sinks to the floor, hands fisted in her hair and head between her bent knees.

She pulls her cell phone from her nightstand and the little card Hades gave her days ago from her pocket and dials the number.

It rings once, twice...

“Hello?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry to the thanatos lovers but i needed a scapegoat and he was there and its canon that minthe cheats on hades with him sooooo
> 
> I’m just gonna fill in the plot holes with bullshit :)  
> yeah she has a phone but she didnt take it with her to the party because her dress was too small and she didnt have a purse
> 
> I still don’t have much written but i wanted to get this out because comments motivate (also I’ve found that grounding myself from reading fic until I’m satisfied with my own works WONDERS)
> 
> Word count said 📉📉 but i tried
> 
> officially asking for suggestions for apollo’s scent,, what’s the most vile, disgusting thing you’ve ever smelled ??  
> let me be clear though, perse will not be assaulted;  
> I talked a lot about asshole alphas in my last fic and I thought it was time to explore that fully
> 
> As always thank you for reading and for your patience


End file.
